People may use plants or other things that need water as decorative objects. Typically, these plants or trees are located in a container that can hold water. In some cases, the container may additionally be filled with dirt which can hold water on the plant roots. When people use real trees for Christmas trees, these trees are frequently cut and placed in a Christmas tree stand which can additionally hold water. The tree, even though it is lacking roots, requires water to prevent the tree from drying out and becoming unsightly.